Farm Boy
by macy1998
Summary: Randy is a city boy who has to move to the country when his parents decided they want to relocate. Now he's living next to a ranch with animals that won't shut up and a farm boy named John who can't seem to keep his shirt on. AU NO BATA so forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

Randy stared out the window at all the animals they passed on the way to their new house. "I can't believe you guys are making me move to a farm. With all those animals making noises 24/7 I'll never get any sleep."

His mother sighed and turned to him. "You love it here I promise. The house we got is big and cheap and you'll have the choice to be home schooled or attend a small school they have not far from where we live. Your father will be working so we don't have anything to worry about."

"I bed all the kids here are dull and no fun at all." Randy said looking out the window.

"Just give it a chance, for me." She said smiling.

Randy shook his head. "Fine."

**OOO**

Randy was unpacking his things in his new room when he heard rumbling coming from outside. Walking over to the widow he looked out and saw a boy riding around the field on a tractor. He looked to be around his age and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He couldn't pull his eyes away from him.

"Staring at him already." His mother said from behind him.

Randy jumped. "God mom."

Rachel smiled "He lives on the farm next door with his family. I met his mom and she said his name was john. They're other kids that live here too and she said the school is good. It's small and there are not many students but you can go if you like."

Randy nodded "I'm still thinking about it but I will get back to you."

"Alright." She said. "Why don't you come down I just made lunch." She said leaving the room.

"I'll be right there." But Randy went back over to the window. The tractor was off now and no one was on it. He looked around and moved when he saw the shirtless boy looking up at him. He ran out his room and down to the kitchen where his mother was. "Hey where's dad?"

"He's out looking for work." She said then she heard the doorbell ring. "Can you get that?"

Randy got up and answered the door. When he saw the shirtless boy he froze. "Hi."

He smiled "Hi my mom said there was a boy about my age that moved in and then I saw you in the window and I thought I'd say hi. My name is John."

Randy tried hard not to look at John's hot sweaty and muscular body. "Randy's it's nice to meet you."

"You too." John couldn't take his eyes away from Randy's perfect face. "Well I have to get back to work before I get in trouble with my dad but I hope to see you around later."

Randy nodded "Yeah I'll be going to that school starting Monday."

"Then I'll save you a seat." John said before running off.

Randy's bottom lip went between his teeth as he watched him run off. Going back into the kitchen he sat down. "So I finally decided that I was going to go to that school."

"What made you decide?" She asked smiling at him.

Randy looked down and shook his head. "No reason." He began to eat his food knowing in his mind that he was only going to see more of John. When he was finish he went back up to his room and finished unpacking.

**OOO**

The next morning Randy woke up early. Looking out his window he saw John already out working. He got dressed and went outside. He walked over to one of the horses behind the fence and started to pet it.

"I think she likes you." John said walking up behind him.

Randy smiled still petting the horse. "I've never seen once so close before. We moved here from the city so I'm not use to all the animals and early mornings.

"I can tell." John said.

Randy turned around and saw John once again not wearing a shirt and he smiled. "Do you always get up this early?"

"Yeah." John said "The faster I get my work done the faster I can get off this ranch. I'm hanging out with my friends later if you want to join."

Randy nodded "Yeah sure, would you like some help?"

After helping John with his chores John walked Randy home. "So after we get cleaned up I'll meet you back out here."

Randy nodded "Got it."

**OOO**

**Walking down the dirt road**

"So have you been here your whole life?" Randy asked.

"Yup." John said "My grandparents owned the ranch and now my parents. I'm going to own it after them."

Randy smiled "So you like it out here?"

"I love it here." John said. "I love being with all the animals and my friends. I just couldn't ask for a better life to be brought in. why did you and your family move here?"

"We've lived in the city our whole lives so I guess they needed a change in scenery." Randy smiled "I thought it would be boring here but now it's not so bad." He looked over at John who was smiling.

"Yeah." He said.

Randy saw a small barn. "Hey what's this?"

John sighed. "This use to be the little hide out me and my little brother hung out."

"I didn't know you had a brother?" Randy said looking over at him.

John shook his head "He died when he was six."

Randy frowned "I'm sorry." He said walking away from the barn.

"I haven't been in there since then." John said. "Sometimes I can still hear his voice, I miss him." He wiped his face and smiled. "Sorry I don't mean too-"

"No it's okay." Randy said

John nodded "Come on lets go." They continued their walk down the road.

Randy spotted an even bigger barn and as they got close he saw a few boys throwing around a football. "Are those your friends?"

John nodded "Some of them."

"How many kids live here?" Randy asked.

"About fifteen." John said "it's a very small little community here but the people that do live here are very close. Everyone knows everything about everyone."

"Wow." Randy said. "Well is there something I should know?"

"Not really." John said. "But the one thing you should know is that I'm gay."

Even though he didn't let it show Randy was smiling inside. "Me too."

"I know." John said smiling. "I figured that when I saw you checking me out a couple of times."

Randy looked down and blushed. "Sorry but it's not my fault you look so good without your shirt on." He smiled "And speaking of shirts. He motioned at John's shirt that was hanging out of his back pocket. "How come you never wear one?"

"Because it's too hot." John said.

**OOO**

Randy ended up spending the whole day with John and his friends. Around eight that night his mother called and told him to come home. Since it was dark John decided to talk with him.

"You didn't have to walk with me." Randy said looking over at John. "You could have stayed with your friends."

John shrugged "I needed to get home anyway and I didn't want you to walk home alone when you just moved in."

"Well thanks." Randy said.

"No problem." John said. One the way back John looked over at the small barn and sighed. They continued their walk home. John walked Randy all the way to his door. "I had a really good time hanging out with you."

Randy nodded "Me too and I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Or we could just walk together." John said "I'm always walking by myself so it would be good to have some company."

"Okay." Randy said. "I better get inside." He said using his keys to get inside.

John headed home, Randy's perfect face still on his mind.

**A/N Please review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning john and Randy walked to school together. When they entered Randy saw students scattered around. He sat in the back row while John headed over to a group of students. Looking over at the door he saw someone else walk in and over to him. "Hi I'm Randy." The boy just glared at him and walked off.

"Don't take it personally." Someone else said sitting next to him.

Randy looked over at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chris and that's Wade." Chris said. "He's John's ex-boyfriend. They were dating on and off for about a year until John finally did it for good. That was two months ago and ever since then Wade has been obsessed with him, trying to find a way to get John back. When you showed up yesterday at the barn it pissed him off and that's why he left."

Randy looked over at Wade. "Should I be worried?"

Chris shook his head. "No, but he might say stuff to get under your skin or glare a hole right through you but as far as anything physical he won't do anything."

"Hey you're in my seat." John said placing a hand on Chris shoulder.

Chris smiled and got up. "Catch you later."

When John sat down he noticed Randy staring at Wade. "Randy?"

Randy looked over at him. "Huh did you say something?"

"Is everything okay?" John asked.

Randy nodded "Yeah everything is fine."

"Alright guys." The teacher said. "First off let's welcome our new student Randy and you can call me Mr. Jericho. You might not know that Chris here is my son. Now why don't you guy introduce yourselves since we don't have many here." He watched everyone as they said their names but when Wade didn't he looked over at him. "Barrett?"

Wade sighed "I'm pretty sure he knows who I am so who waste my breath."

The teacher sighed "Alright let's get started."

**OOO**

**Later that day around six**

John was outside doing his choirs when he saw Wade walking his way. "What do you want Wade?"

"I just wanted to see what you were up too." Wade said walking closer to him. "So what's going on between you and the new kid?"

John sighed "It's none of your business."

Wade smiled "You really think you can just move on from me?" He grabbed John by his belt buckle and pulled him close until their bodies were touching. "Come on Johnny." He whispered in his ear. "You might be able to fool everyone else here but you can't fool me?" He ran his down John's bare chest. "We both know that you can't stay away. I can give you things that no one else can, make you feel like you walking on air."

"I've been doing fine the last two months." John said moving away from him.

"We both know how this is going to play out." Wade said walking closer to John again. "You're going to have your little fun with city boy over there and when you get tired of him you going to come back to me because we both know that you can't resist me." He smiled and walked off. "I'll see you!"

John watched him then looked over at Randy's window. It was open but there was no one there.

Randy was standing beside his window. He moved away when John looked his way. Peaking back out the window he saw John continuing his work. Looking down the dirt path he saw Wade staring at him. Even from his window he could see the smirk on his face but he could also see the darkness in his eyes. Moving away from the window he sat on his bed and started his homework. Not long later there was a knock at the door but he ignored it. When it opened he looked up to see his mom. "Oh, hey mom."

Rachel sighed "Wasn't able to find anything but we're going back out tomorrow. "So how was your first day of school?"

Randy shrugged "It was okay." He said. "Most of the kids were nice but this one guy freaked me out a little."

"Are you okay?" She said.

Randy smiled and nodded "Yeah I just can't believe I have work on my first day."

"Why are you cooped up inside?" She said "it's a nice day out."

"I just don't feel like going out." Randy said.

"Alright." Rachel said. "Well if you need anything just call me because I'm going to the store."

Randy nodded "Okay." When she left he started back on his work but about thirty minutes later he was interrupted again by someone knocking on the front door. Once again he ignored it but the knocking went on so he got up and went down stairs. As he neared the front door he got the feeling that it was John on the other side. Taking a deep breath he opened the door. "Hey John." He said smiling shyly.

John smiled "Hi um I saw your mother leave a while ago and I thought you might like some company. My dad went to the store so I have about a half hour to kill."

As much as Randy wanted to let John in he couldn't stop thinking about Wade. "I actually don't feel like hanging out with anyone."

John sighed and looked down. "Does this have anything to do with Wade?"

"There's obviously still something going on between you two and I don't want to be in the middle of it."

"You're not in the middle of anything." John said "There's nothing going on with me and Wade. I broke up with him two months ago and he just won't accept the fact that we're over. He's been trying to get back together but I'm done with him."

Randy noticed John wasn't wearing shirt so he decided to change the subject. "You know I was beginning to think that I'd never see you with your shirt on." Recalling back on school.

John smiled "Yeah."

Right then Randy decided to put Wade out of his mind. "Heads up it's kind of cold in here so you might want to put your shirt on. I mean we wouldn't want you to get sick or anything."

"Yeah we wouldn't want that." John put on his shirt and walked inside. "Wow it is cold."

"My mom likes to keep it cold." Randy said shutting the door. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet. "I'm not sure what you want to do?"

John looked around. "Well how about a tour?"

After giving a tour they ended up in his room. John looked at all the photos that Randy had. "You sure have a lot of friends."

Randy smiled "Yeah we were all pretty close so it was hard to leave. I've known some of them since elementary school."

"Is this your boyfriend?" John said picking up a photo of John and someone slightly smaller than him.

"That's Adam." Randy said already knowing who he was talking about. "I've known him since I was a baby because he and my mom were like BFF's and he's straight."

"Oh." John said trying not to sound as relived as he was. He leant up against the wall by the window. Looking over at Randy he saw him sitting on his bed looking down and playing with his fingers. "Are you always this quiet when you're with someone?"

Randy blushed and continued to look down. "Not everyone makes me this nervous."

"So I make you nervous?" John said walking over and sitting next to him.

Randy looked over at him. "Yeah."

"Why?" John asked.

Randy looked down again. "Because I'm a virgin." He whispered.

Even though it was low John heard what he said. "Wow I find that hard to believe."

Randy shrugged "Well it's true."

"Hey." John said and Randy looked up at him. "I know it's not much to do around here but do you maybe want to hang out with me sometimes, just us?"

"Sure." Randy said quietly.

John smiled and looked over at Randy's clock. "Crap my dad should be on his way back so I better go." He stood up and walked over to the door but stopped and looked back at Randy. "I'll see you."

"Bye." Randy said waving him off. When John left Randy got up and went to his window and stood there until he saw John walking down the driveway, taking his shirt back off on the way. He felt like he had a real connection with John and decided not to let Wade get to him. No matter what he did or said to him.

**A/N Please Review and the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks Centon Jade 4 the idea and please continue 2 lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mark Calaway pulled up in front of his house. Getting out he saw his son John still working so he went over to him. "Hey Johnny, still working I see."

John looked up at his dad. "Yeah I guess it took longer than I thought."

Mark smiled "John I was gone for a while but you should have been done."

"Sorry." John said.

"You don't have to be." Mark said. "You've been doing a lot for this family since Alex died and I'm proud of you."

John looked down "I miss him."

"Me too." Mark said. "But I have something to tell you, your brothers are coming tomorrow."

"What?" John said. Shawn and Hunter were John's older brothers. He hasn't seen them since Alex's funeral. "Are they coming to visit?"

Mark shook his head. "No they lost their apartment so their moving back home. I knew they were going to be back sooner or later that's why I didn't change their rooms. Anyway their going to be helping you around here so you can focus more on school."

John was still smiling. "When are they coming?"

"They should be here before you get out of school tomorrow." Mark said. "Why don't you help me with the bags, you're done out here."

John nodded and helped his father with the bags before going up to his room.

**OOO**

**The next day after school**

"So you seem excited about your brothers coming to day." Randy said. They were walking home from school.

"Of course I am." John said smiling. "I haven't seen them in a while. I mean we talk on the phone but they just never had the time to visit."

"Were you guys close?" Randy asked.

John nodded. "They left just before my mom got pregnant. Back then the three of us did everything together. It wasn't the same after that but then Alex came and for the first time I was the big brother and I was going to do whatever I could to be a good one and be there for him."

"But then he got sick." Randy said.

John shook his head. "I don't know what happened. One minute he's the happiest kid in the world and then he's lying in the hospital bed dying right in front of me."

"That must have been hard." Randy said.

"Yeah it was hard for all of us." John said. "Especially my mom." As they neared Randy's house John saw His oldest brother Hunter unpacking his truck. "They're here, come on I want you to meet them." He said running off.

"Wait up." Randy said running after him.

Hunter was about to pick up another box when he saw John heading his way. "Hey little brother." He said hugging him. "Man you got big."

John smiled "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Hunter looked over at Randy. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh" John said looking over at Randy. "This is my neighbor Randy, he just moved in.

Randy waved at him. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Hunter said. "So what are you two up to?"

"We were just going to hang out." John said.

"It's okay." Randy said "You haven't seen them in a long time. We can hang out some other time."

"Are you sure?" John asked.

Randy nodded "Yeah I'll see you later." He said walking off.

"Bye." John said watching him as he walked over to his house.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Hunter asked smiling.

John turned to Hunter. "No but I really do like him." He looked around. "Where's Shawn?"

"He's in the house with mom and dad." Hunter said. "How have they been doing, I mean with Alex?"

"Alright." John said "I help out as much as I can but it's the little things that remind us of him."

"Yeah I miss him too." Hunter said. "Come on help me with the boxes.

"But you've barely even seen him." John said "You left before he was born and even after that you guys only visited a few times. The same happened after he died, why didn't you guys visit more?"

"Because we didn't have the money to come back and forth." Hunter said "Because he was my little brother too."

John sighed "Sorry."

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair. "Come on I'm sure Shawn will want to know you're here."

**OOO**

John spent the rest of the day with his family. He was up in his room on his lab top when someone knocked on his door. "Come in."

Hunter opened the door and walked in. "Hey bro what are you doing?"

"Just looking at some videos." John said closing it. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry." Hunter said sitting next to him on the bed. "You guys are my family and I shouldn't have left like I did. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"You're here now." John said. "And that's all that matters."

Hunter nodded then smiled. "So what's going on with you and that Randy kid?"

John looked down. "Nothing."

Hunter chuckled "Come on I can see it in your eyes. You like him don't you?"

"Yes I like him but my ex is crazy alright." John said. He won't accept the fact that we're over and I have no feeling for him. Because of him I don't think Randy will ever want to be with me. I know Wade and he won't stop."

"Were you guys serious"?" Hunter asked.

John shrugged. "He's told me that he loved me a million times but I never said it back. We dated on and off because I was all he really had and I didn't want to hurt him. But as time went on I realized that I was wasting my life being with someone I didn't love so I ended it for good. Two months later Randy came and I felt something for him. Something I never felt before, not even with Wade." He stopped talking.

"What did you feel?" Hunter asked,

John sighed and sat back. "I don't know it's just different when I'm with him. "

"It seems like you've got it bad for him." Hunter said getting up.

"I do." John said looking down.

Hunter just shook his head. "Come on it's time to eat."

**OOO**

Randy was lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. John was the first guy he's ever felt anything for and he didn't want to ruin it. He was pretty sure John felt the same way he did but he didn't know for sure. Either way he was hoping to find out soon.

** A/N Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Randy was asleep alone in his house in the middle of a Saturday afternoon, when he jarred awake by pounding on the front door. He laid there hoping they would go away but they only got louder so he got up and made his way downstairs, nothing bothering to put on clothes.

When the front door opened John wasn't prepared for was he saw. Randy was standing in front of him in only his boxers. "Afternoon Randy."

Randy's face went beat red. "John, what are you doing here?"

John smiled but couldn't help his eyes from wondering Randy's boys. "My brother let me hold his car and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"Um sure?" Randy said. "Come on in and I'll get dressed."

John came in and closed the door but as Randy walked away he couldn't help but stare. He sat on the couch and when Randy was out of sight he turned on the TV and waited.

A little while later Randy came back to find John watching TV. Hey."

John looked over at Randy and turned off the TV. "Ready to go?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah.

**…**

The ride was quiet and Randy kept his view outside the window. "I never knew how beautiful it was out here."

John smiled and looked over at Randy. "It's not so bad in here either." Even though Randy wasn't facing him he could tell that he was smiling.

"So where are we going?" Randy asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Just some of my favorite places." John said. "And later tonight I thought we could go to the fair."

"You guys have a fair here?" Randy said. ""What else do you do for fun?"

"There is a lot of things around here that we can do for fun." John said. "And if not my friends and I always find something to do."

Randy smiled. "You know I've never been to a fair before."

"Really?" John said. ""We go every weekend. Some of the rides are pretty boring but we just go to get away from everyone."

"Is Wade going to be there?" Randy asked looking down at his hands.

"Probably." John said. "Why you don't like him?"

"I didn't say that." Randy said. "I just don't think he likes me that much. The way he looks at me just freaks me out."

John smiled. "He'll come around."

**…**

**That night**

John and Randy were sitting in front of the fair parking lot waiting for the others.

About ten minutes later they pulled up beside him. As everyone got out Randy hoped that Wade wasn't with them but no such luck. Wade imminently locked eyes with Randy who was staring at him. Wade put on a fake smile and waved at him. Randy didn't wave back because he saw the dark look behind his smirk.

"Okay guys lets go." John said taking Randy's hand and walking ahead of them.

Wade stayed behind for a few seconds before following them.

**…**

**A little while later**

"Man I've never had this much fun in my life." Randy said smiling. They just got finish riding the same ride almost three times.

John smiled. "I know but I don't get why you were so scared."

"I wasn't scared." Randy said.

"Oh yeah." John said. "You were holding my hand and screaming all three times."

"It was only the first time." Randy said. "I told you that I've never been on a ride before."

John laughed. "Well you did well for a first timer."

"So where do you want go now?" Randy asked.

John looked around and smiled. "Come on." He said taking Randy's hand.

**…**

Wade was staring to John and Randy as they went around and around the ferris wheel.

"Dude will you give it a rest." Chris said walking up behind him. "He's moved on so why don't you."

"I'm not moving on." Wade said. "And trust me neither is he."

"Why can't you just accept that it's over?" Chris said.

"Because it's not over!" Wade yelled glaring over at him. "It's not over by a long shot."

**…**

Randy just stared down at Wade and Chris. "Why is he staring at us like that?"

John followed Randy's gaze. "Don't worry about him."

"I can't help it." Randy said. "I don't think he will ever like me."

John smiled and looked over at Randy. "Well don't care about anything he say's because I really like you."

Randy looked back at John and was smiling from ear to ear. "I like you too."

John found himself leaning closer to Randy but just as their lips were about to touch the wheel stopped. John looked down to find people getting off.

"Looks like it's time to get off." Randy said.

John sighed. "That's too bad."

**…**

As the night went on everyone left but John and Randy. They stayed behind until the park closed at midnight.

The ride back home was a lot more excited. "We should do this again." He said clutching a huge black and white bear that John won for him. "No one has ever done this for me."

"I don't see why." John said. "You're amazing."

Randy smiled and looked over at John. "My dad is going to kill me. I've have a lot of missed calls from him and my mom. I guess we were having so much fun I lost track of time."

"Well that's mostly my fault." John said.

"Don't be." Randy said. "It doesn't matter if I get grounded because I'll do it over again if I could."

**…**

John walked Randy to his front door. "Again I'm sorry about Wade."

Randy shrugged. "It's okay but I better get inside."

John nodded and before Randy could say anything he pulled him into a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." He ran off.

Randy watched him go and couldn't help the small shriek the came out of his mouth. He jumped when the door opened and his dad walked out. "Hey dad."

smiled. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

I know I'm past curfew." Randy said walking into the house. "I went to the fair with John and i lost track of time."

folded his arms. "So did you have fun on your little date?"

Randy blushed. "It wasn't a date but yes I did."

"I'll let it slide but only because you've never missed curfew before." Said. "Dinner is in the over.

**…**

After eating and showering Randy went to his room. He still couldn't believe he just had his first kiss and even though it was quick, it was amazing. He stared over at the bear that was sitting in a chair by his window. This was one of the best days of his life and he couldn't wait to see what would happen the nest time he was with John.

"Hey honey." His mother said coming into his room.

Randy sat up on his bed. "Sorry I missed curfew."

"It's okay." She said. "So tell me what happened?"

Randy sighed. "It was fun and I even had my first kiss. There is something about him that drives me crazy and this is the first time I've actually wanted to be with someone."

"Well I'm happy for you." She said. "Just don't go to fast okay. I was your age once and with me it didn't end well, just take it slow."

"I will and thanks for convincing dad not to ground me." Randy said smiling.

"No problem." She said getting up. "Now get some sleep."

That night Randy went to sleep, thinking about John.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Early Sunday morning when Randy woke up he was met with a big and black bear. He smiled and thought back on the night he shared with John. Turning onto his back he stared up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he started to daydream about him. He went over to the window when he heard noises. Looking out the window he saw John once again doing his chores. Getting dressed he headed downstairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he found Wade sitting on the couch. "Wade, what are you doing here?"

Wade sat the remote down on the table and stood up. "Your mom let me in." He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to Randy. "So did you have a good time at the fair last night?"

"What do you want?" Randy said crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up." Wade said. "When John gets finish he's going to come over here and ask you if you want to go walking with him. He's going to lead you away from the farm and up to this hill that has beautiful view. There you're going to find out that he's made a picnic for you with all your favorite foods. I guess you're wondering how I know all of this." He walked closer to Randy. "Because he's done it all to me. When he took me to the fair for the first time he won me a bear just like you. John and I have been through a lot and trust me when I say that this story is going to end with you getting your heart broken. So why don't you do us both a favor and walk away now. Before your pretty little fairytale turns into a nightmare." Going back over to the table he drunk down the rest of the juice. "By the way this could use less sugar. Are you trying to kill someone." Grabbing his jacket he headed to the door. "Oh and one more thing you might want to know. When John made that same picnic for me, we ended up losing our v cards." He opened the door. "I'll see you around." He left the house.

" As soon as the door shut Randy went over to it and locked it. When he got back to his room he picked up the bear and just stared at it. Was Wade really telling the truth. Was John really only after sex? He put the bear in his closet and laid back down on his bed.

**...**

Two hours later he was still lying there. John called him a while back, asking him if he wanted to hang out. So here he was fully dressed and waiting for John. As if on cue the doorbell rang, getting up he answered it. "Hi John."

John frowned. "Is everything okay?" He noticed how upset Randy looked. Randy nodded and John knew he was lying.

** ...**

Ten minutes later Randy was sitting on a blanket at the top of a hill. His favorite foods were laid out in front of him just like Wade said. A part of him didn't believe a word that Wade said and another part did. Either way he had to know the truth. "John can I ask you something?" John nodded. "Wade came over to my house this morning and he told me some stuff, about you."

"What do you mean?" John said. "What did he tell you about me?"

"That you did the same thing when you were with him." Randy said. The fair, the bear and the picnic up here. He even said that you two had sex up here and I should leave now before I end up with a broken heart." He sighed.

"None of that is true." John said.

"Then why would he say it?" Randy asked. "Because he's trying to run you away from me." John said. I've never won him a bear or brought him up here. I come up here when I'm upset or when I want to be alone and he knows that. I've never done anything like this for anyone." John looked down. "Wade is the only guy I've ever been with and that relationship was hell for me. After that I told myself that I wasn't going to get involved with anyone else but then you came. I've known Wade since we were little and I should have known that something like this would happen. When we were dating he would get upset if I even looked at someone else."

"Maybe we should just stop this now." Randy said. "Before things get more serious because it seems to me that Wade is never going to stop." "This isn't about Wade." John said moving closer to Randy.

"This is about you and me. Wade isn't anything to me Randy. I haven't lied to you since I met you and I'm not going to start now. I like you a lot and I really want to be with you. Not Wade or anyone else can change that, well besides you."

Randy smiled. "You don't have to worry about me." He leans over and kisses John. "Because I like you too."

John sighed and sat back. "So are you hungry, because I can't eat all of this by myself."

"There is something I still don't get." Randy said. "How did Wade know that you were planning all this?"

"I don't know." John said. "Besides my brother Chris was the only one who knew. Maybe Wade overheard us talking or something." He sighed. Now can we please stop talking about Wade."

"That I can do." Randy said. The two of them spent the rest of the day together. Talking about anything and everything they could think of. It was around eight when they decided to head back home. John carried the now empty basket and Randy had the blanket. "So even though the day didn't start so will I had a really good time with you."Randy said smiling.

"Me too." John said. They stopped at the end of Randy's driveway. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." He kissed Randy and took the blanket from him.

"Bye." Randy watched him go then headed inside his own house. When he got to his room he got the bear from the closet and put it back in the chair by his bed. His mom then yelled his name. "I'm coming!" He yelled leaving the room.

**...**

Wade was pissed, he had just got finish watching John with Randy. Pulling away from his computer desk he started spinning in his chair. Thinking of John and Randy together only made him more upset. "It's not over." He said going over to the window. He grabbed a picture of John that was on the dresser and threw it against the wall. "It's not fucking over!" Sitting on his bed he ran his hands through his hair. Repeating "It's not over." Over and over again in the darkness of his bedroom.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Monday morning**

Wade walked into the school and everyone got quiet. Looking around he saw that everyone was staring at him. "Why the hell are you guys staring at me?" He went over to his usual seat and a moment later was joined by John. "I'm not in the mood John so just go away."

John sighed. "No we need to talk and you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't care what you want to do." Wade said. He was temped to leave but when he looked toward the door he saw that it was raining. He didn't want to walk home in the rain so he just stayed where he was.

John stood where he was until the teacher came in and he went back to his seat.

**After school**

Everyone was staring out the door and windows as the rain continued to pour down. As the others decided to wait until it slowed down Randy and John took the chance and left.

They made it halfway before it started thundering and lightning. It was getting a lot winder and the rain wasn't letting up at all.

"Were not going to make it home in this." Randy said. "We need to find some shelter."

John saw the barn not far away and sighed. "Come on." He said heading over to the barn and pushing the huge door open. Closing it behind him he looked around. "This place still looks the same after all this time. It's just like it is when I last saw it."

"Wow." Randy said taking off his jacket and book bag. "This place is huge."

John looked back at Randy and saw him shivering. "Come on." He led John to the back of the barn. There were a stack of blankets next to a stack of hay. "We use to keep these in here in case any of us wanted to stay the night. I guess after everything happened we had no use to come back and get them." He handed Randy a blanket and turned the other way. They took off their clothes and each wrapped themselves in a blanket. John hung their clothes on the wooden rail so they could dry.

Randy was playing with the hay that he was sitting on. "Hey do you know why Wade acts the way he does?"

John was sitting next to him. "He wasn't always like this. Growing up we were the best of friends. Chris told me not to get involved with him because it would ruin our friendship but I didn't listen. He has anger issues but I never thought they were that bad. He got worser when his dad left." He sighed. "Man I should have listened to Chris back then."

"How long do you think we will be stuck in here?" Randy asked looking over at John.

John shrugged. "I don't know, it could be all night."

Randy smiled. "Then I'm glad that I'm here with you." The next thing he knew he was lying on his back and John was on top of him. The covers covering up their bodies as they kissed.

They jumped up when the door opened and closed. When John looked over he saw Wade soaking wet. "Wade." He said getting up, pulling his blanket with him.

Wade saw the two of them and sighed. "I needed to get out of the storm. What are you doing here?" That's when he saw Randy get up, wrapped in a blanket as well. "Did I interrupt something?"

John walked over to him. "I'm glad that you're here. I'm tired of you going after Randy and telling him all those lies. You and I are over Wade and you need to accept that and if you can't do that I can't have anything to do with you which sucks because I miss my best friend."

Wade looked back at Randy. "So you would pick him over me?" He asked and John nodded. "Fine." He turned around and left the barn.

John closed the door behind him and looked back at Randy. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John said heading back over to Randy.

**...**

Sarah was sitting on the couch in her living room when her son Wade bursts through the front door. He ignored her and went up to his room. Not long later she heard things being thrown around. She never knew ho to deal with Wade when he was like this so she called her ex-husband William, who showed up ten minutes later.

When William got there he could hear Wade screaming and throwing stuff so he went right up to his room. He opened the door and walked in. "Wade?" He yelled. Wade didn't seem to hear him so he went over to Wade and wrapped his arms around him. "Wade stop." He said when Wade wouldn't stop kicking and screaming. He pulled Wade to his chest and held him there. "I'm here, I got you." He felt Wade start to relax but he stayed on the floor with him.

**...**

Randy and John ended up falling asleep on the bail of hay. He was then waken up by his brother. "Matthew?"

Matthew smiled. "Why does it look like you two are not wearing clothes?"

"Well they were wet so we took them off to dry." John said sitting up. "I guess we fell asleep."

"Sure you did." Matthew said. "Come on I've been looking for you all day." Heading back out he picked up their bags and jackets.

John looked back at Randy and shook him. "Hey wake up."

Randy stretched and sat up. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." John said. "Come on my brother is here." They got up and left the barn together.

Randy's father was sitting on the couch when Randy walked in. The huge blanket still wrapped around him and his wet clothes in his hand. "Um hey dad."

His dad just looked at him. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Randy said. "My clothes were soaking wet and I was cold."

"Well if you would have stayed at school I would have been there to get you." His dad said. "It's late so why don't you get cleaned up. Your food is in the fridge."

"Okay." Randy said heading upstairs.

**...**

William headed back downstairs two hours later. His ex-wife wads sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "Sarah?"

Sarah looked back at him. "Is everything okay?"

William sat next to her. "He finally wore himself out. When he wakes up were going to take him to the hospital because he hands were bleeding. I think he might have broken something. What happened?"

"I don't know." Sarah said. "He just came home like that. You're the one who can handle him when he gets like this so I called you."

William reached over and took her hand. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere and Wade is going to be okay."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
